User blog:TheLivingMe/In which TLM does a VERY SPOILERY OINFO EPISODE REVIEW
Crank. My name is TLM. Crank. This is my reaction post for O is Not For Over. Crank. This... is a spoiler tag: ---------------------------------SPOILERS--------------------------------- (Like, major spoilers. Lots of them. I WOULDN'T ADVISE READING THIS UNTIL YOU'VE SEEN OINFO) ... (*takes a really, really deep breath*) AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH (< Imagine this continuing. Because it did.) Okay. I thought this episode was going to be sad, and it definitely was. I thought it was going to be really great, AND IT DEFINITELY WAS. Allow me to elaborate... I know Stella already said this in her blog post, but the acting was AWESOME. Great job to all of you guys!! (I doubt any real percentage of the cast will be reading this is probably good XD, but, you know. Good job anyways!) 'Specially to Joshua, whose character might just be my favorite to watch because his acting is so darn terrific. :D I wasn't aware a Ms. O-inator was used in the deciding of a new Ms. O, but I guess I shouldn't have expected anything less. #excitedhappybouncingOlive #boingboingboing "You're not pronouncing the 'k'!" "What 'k'?!" XDD Sorryyyy, Agent Ohklm. Okhlm. Oasdfghjklhm. The 'asdfghjkl' is silent. Polly's sarcasm was great. XD And GEE CRIMINY WHIZ ARE SPIDERCATS BIG. O.o I guess I thought they'd be roughly the size of... well... a big spider/small cat. Eep. Poor Coach Roberts—how did that thing even fit in his house?? And Todd's scenes are the bessst. XDDD And his web designer pals were great, too. Why do I get the feeling he doesn't really have his own evil lair? "I tried emailing myself, but my computer just didn't have enough storage in the RAM—" Of course you tried emailing yourself. Should we have expected anything less? I may or may not have just gotten that line. For some reason my brain interpreted it as he tried sending an email to himself in order to contact Otto, which didn't make much sense... but in my defense, neither does Todd. XP THOSE GLOVES. HOW IS HE GOING TO MAKE ANY PROPER SQUARE SNOWBALLS WITH GIANT SNOW LEOPARD GLOVES. The whole thing with Otto faux-teaming up with Odd Todd really had me going for a minute! When the odd creatures all started disappearing and all the agents were standing there, my brain was just like WHAT THAT'S A RELIEF NOW HOW EVEN DID THIS...what??? Trusty awesomely-awesome Oscar to the rescue again. XD But what door did Todd disappear into, exactly? Don't tell me he has an Odd Door inside Headquarters... Actually, no, I can picture it. (edit: It was the tube lobby doors. Which begs the question of how exactly he left that way, considering the agent who was running the tubes was a dish of pudding. Who, by then, was apparently turned human again and had enough time to put a gadget on and get behind one of the doors?) When I first heard that Orchid was getting a new partner, I was a liiittle unsure how it was going to work because I thought she and Ori would make way better partners lol, but now that I see it's not supposed to work, it's actually really funny. XD Did Ohm and Otto remind anyone else of Orrzack and Ms. O? (Not sure why I thought of it; probably the large amounts of facepalm-worthy new-guy confusion. XD) OH OH OH. AND ALL THE CALLBACKS WERE GREAT. Finally, we get to see a Sheila, and she can see people now! AND THE "QUIET DAY AT THE SQUAD" MOMENT WAS AWESOME. VERY, VERY AWESOME. So was the fight scene, for that matter. THE GANG WAS ALL THERE AND AHHHH IT WAS JUST GREAT. ;A; Dr. O totally knows how to fight, OZ GETS IN ANOTHER EPISODE WHOOP WHOOP, and I love how Oksana doesn't even look up from her dishes. XD THEY GET TO RUN THEIR OWN SQUAD TOGETHER. PERFECT. And yeah, Otto, don't make it weird. X'D That really sad music I'm sure Ohm started up again and that really sad scene were not making me cry. Onions were making me cry. ...Because there were onions. In the fridge. Somewhere. I'M NOT CRYING, YOU'RE CRYING. ...Okay, I'm sure there was more I wanted to cover about this episode, but this is getting really long and rambling (probably because I SHOULDN'T BE WRITING AT 2:00 AM, SELF), so I'll stop here. What do you guys say? I think this episode was worth the wait! ;D This will probably undergo much-needed editing once I get around to it, so please ignore me if I sound all scattered and long-winded at 2:30 in the morning. It's probably because I am. XPPP (Small edit: This was supposed to go up last night, but my wifi went out, so here it is now.) Category:Blog posts